Bo's Conquests
by Irish American 67
Summary: A list of oneshots depicting various sexual scenarios involving Bo the succubus.
1. Summary

**Lost Girl: Bo's Conquests**

 **Summary: A list of oneshots depicting various sexual scenarios involving Bo the succbus. Requests will be accepted in the form of prompts left in the reviews. I won't promise I'll get to all of the prompts, but I will definitely do a many as I can, so leave any prompts for me in the reviews! I will be putting up a poll on my profile for a list of prompts to be the first oneshot, so place your vote soon!**


	2. A little rant

**A quick little author's rant.**

 **Hey, guys, just had something to say real quick, sorry for disappointing those of you who were hoping for the first oneshot. I just felt that a few things need to be addressed.**

 **First of all, reading through the reviews, I'm surprised at the judgement I'm receiving. First, to " " and "alicecole2016", thank you _SO_ much for the observation that I am "gross". I mean, wow, guys. I haven't even _written_ anything yet, and I'm already gross. That takes talent, so thank you for the (not) compliment. **

**A _sincere_ thank you to "DinahWas" for supporting me in my endeavors and pointing out that, as a writer, I have the right to write what I want. Seriously, dude, you rock.**

 **Next, to the first reviewer, who asked that I put the pairings in the descriptions for each oneshot, so that readers can read only the pairings that appeal to them, I just want you to know that that was already my plan. Yes, each chapter will have the pairings listed at the top of the page.**

 **Next, I'd like to address an attack that was made on me personally by someone who didn't have the balls to make an account, and instead chose to leave an anonymous review on this story that has nothing to do with the fandom, but instead was a personal attack on me based on my profile.**

 **Guest says:** **"Oh my God...** **I just read your profile and I am speechless. I'm not sure what part of the world you live in but I'm pretty sure black people no longer refer to themselves as Negros.** **I'm a NEGRO so I MUST carry a gun?** **Lmao...you take yourself waaaaaaaaaay to seriously."**

 **Seriously? I have had that "stereotype" speech on my profile since I set up my account, which was, like, three and a half years ago. No one has ever commented on it before. And if you had actually PAID ATTENTION, you would have noticed that just above the "stereotype" speech, there is this notice: "** _For people that hate stereotypes: If you think people should just shut up and stop, put this on your profile."_ **This message CLEARLY states that I do not agree with, or condone these stereotypes! In fact, it states the exact OPPOSITE! In no way am I stating that ALL "negros" carry guns, just like I am in no way stating that ALL bisexuals only want to get into everyone's pants, or that ALL Christians are homophobic, or that ALL Arabians are terrorists! I do not believe in or condone ANY of these stereotypes. As a matter of fact, as the guest reviewer above your post states, it was a copy and paste thing that I found on someone else's profile when I first joined this site.**

 **Speaking of that guest reviewer, thank you for sticking up for me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. To respond to your second comment, about the first chapter upsetting so many people, I don't even know what's so upsetting. There is no first chapter. I haven't even started writing anything yet. I'm waiting for my poll to finish before I start writing anything, so everyone getting upset over the first chapter is illogical, since there is no first chapter. Literally all I have posted so far is a summary of what "Bo's Conquests" is all about, and told people to go to my profile and vote on the poll. So, literally, everyone else has total control over what the first oneshot will be. Even I don't know what it will be yet.**

 **Finally, for my most recent Guest reviewer. Yes, I have watched the show. I actually binge watched it on Netflix last month, and I am well aware that Bo is not a typical succubus. Now, I'd like to pose a question to you: Have you ever heard of fan fiction? It's this magical place where people who enjoy certain fandoms can come on and write stories based off of their favorite fandoms. And guess what the best part is. That's right. IT DOESN'T HAVE TO FOLLOW THE SHOW 100%! Besides, while I am well aware that Bo does have a desire to feel love for someone and be loved in return, I also remember that she wasn't exactly the Virgin Mary. And not just for healing when she's hurt, either. Believe it or not, she did actually have casual sex... (insert dramatic music) for fun... dum dum DUUUUUUUUM! Am I calling her a slut or a whore? No. I am saying she is a very empowered woman who is confident about her body and enjoys sexual intercourse. I have great respect for Bo's character. I am also well aware that she does not just want to "fuck all her friends", just as I am aware that Kenzi is, in fact, heterosexual, and happens to be more of a sisterly character on the show. And that both Dyson and Tamsin are both just Bo's friends. But, for one thing, Bo has had sex with Dyson many, many times throughout the series, and Bo and Tamsin also had their share of sexual encounters (see season 5, episode 5: It's Your Lucky Fae, in which Bo and Tamsin begin a fwb relationship). So, while I know that fucking her friends is not the number one thought on Bo's mind, neither is she a stranger to their bodies.**

 **And, truth be told, even if Bo had never had sex with any of the other characters besides Lauren, I would still write about her sleeping with Tamsin, Dyson, Kenzi, and maybe even HALE. Why? Because this is fanfiction, and I can. And if people want to read short stories about her doing the horizontal tango with Kenzi, Hale, Tamsin, Vex, the Morrigan, or anyone else that may come to mind, then I will write it. (Actually, scratch that, maybe not Vex, because I don't even know how that one could possibly go.)**

 **One last thing. Thank you to those of you who actually paid attention to the summary and decided to actually give me prompts, rather than waste my time by telling me how disgusting I am as a writer and as a person, or how I shouldn't write stories based on fandoms I apparently know nothing about, even though I've binge watched the entire series more recently than most other people. Be sure to visit my profile (without sending me judgmental messages basically telling me how disgusting of a person I am), and vote on my poll. In just a few more days, I'll close the poll, and which ever pairing and scenario gets the most votes will be the subject of the first oneshot, because I will not let a few rude and ignorant bad reviews discourage me.**

 **I apologize for my admittedly unprofessional rant, but those reviews kind of hurt, and they really pissed me off. I accept any and all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism about my work, so long as it doesn't become disrespectful and rude.**

 **-Irish American 67**


	3. Poll Results and a Side Note

**Poll Results and a Side Note**

 **Hey, everyone! Irish American 67 here, announcing the end of the poll! Well, it's certainly been an exciting week or so for those of you who have been reading the comments, hasn't it? I've been verbally attacked several times this past week, and it stings, I won't lie. And I less than gracefully responded with a rant, basically telling them to fuck off. The attacks continue, though they've died down a bit. Thank you to everyone who has shown me support, it means so much. I just want to apologize for that rant, first and foremost. It wasn't very cool of me, and even though I was just stating my mind, I don't usually blow up like that on here. I'm generally more collected than that, and so I'm sorry that you all had to read that. I must admit, grudgingly, that the trolls leaving those spiteful messages were right about one thing. I was taking it all too seriously. Fanfiction is supposed to be fun, and I was letting it become a war. So, I'm sorry, guys, but I promise, I'm back to me now, and I'm not going to let those attacks get to me anymore!**

 **Now, on to the purpose of this post! The poll has been concluded, and the full results will be shown on my profile for the next couple days, fr those who are curious, though I would like to announce the top selections here.**

 **Twelve different people voted. Gotta admit, I was hoping for more, but thanks to those of you who did participate! So, without further ado...**

 **The second place pairing is... Bo/Kenzi! Damn, I was really rooting for them, too. But, oh well, the people have spoken, which means the first place pairing is none other than Bo/Lauren! Wish I could say I was more surprised, but really, this was very predictable, lol. Don't know why I even bothered to put other pairings in the poll.**

 **Now, the winning scenario is what actually surprised me. I figured most people would be voting for either healing Bo after a fight or them actually being in a relationship. Instead, the majority vote goes to... fwb? I know, right? Color me surprised, too.**

 **Lol, in any case, I'll be writing the first official chapter in the morning, and I'll try to get it posted tomorrow, guys, though it may take a day or two. So, the first chapter will be a doccubus friends with benefits, then I'll start working on fulfilling your prompts, so keep those prompts coming! Just remember that the more detailed your prompts are, the better picture I'll have of exactly what you're looking for, so be as detailed a you can, okay?**

 **-Irish American 67**


	4. BoLauren: Friends with benefits

**Bo's Conquests**

 **1**

 **Prompt: From the result of the poll on my profile- Bo and Lauren as friends with benefits. Pretty much just porn, no plot whatsoever.**

* * *

Doctor Lauren Lewis looked at her phone and scrolled through her new messages, stopping when she saw a message from her favorite succubus. She smiled slightly as she opened it, then her smile faded in confusion. It was a simple message, but it made the human scientist stop in her tracks. "Need 2 tlk" the message read, and Lauren knew it must be something serious. Was Kenzi in danger? No, if that were the case, Bo would call Dyson before her. Unless she already did call Dyson, and she needed Lauren just in case someone got hurt and needed medical attention? That sounded more plausible, but then, wouldn't Bo have said that's what she needed? The message was so vague, it worried Lauren.

 _Only one way to find out._ Lauren decided as she gathered her things and left for Bo's "apartment".

* * *

"Bo?" Lauren called out as she walked into Bo's home, looking around for the succubus.

"Hi, Lauren." Bo said as she came downstairs. She was smirking at Lauren, eyes glancing up and down her body, sending shivers down the doctor's spine.

"I, um..." Lauren cleared her throat nervously. "I got your message. You said you wanted to talk. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why does something have to be wrong for me to want to see you?" Bo asked, slowly circling Lauren like a tiger circling its prey, her eyes carrying the same predatory look.

"Well, it's just... I figured if you just wanted to... you know, hang out... Then your message would have said 'Girl's night' or something, instead of 'need to talk'." Lauren pointed out, her heartbeat picking up.

Bo ignored Lauren's comment and kept circling around her, slowly getting closer and closer. "What if I didn't want to just... hang out?" She countered, the last words whispered into Lauren's ear as Bo circled behind her, the succubus' breath tickling Lauren's ear.

The blonde couldn't deny that she was unbelievably aroused, already. No touching had occurred yet, and neither of them were even remotely naked, yet no woman had ever aroused her this much, this easily before. Still, this was her friend. Her undeniably sexy bisexual friend that happened to exude desire, but still her friend. They'd slept together before, of course, but only when Bo needed healing and Dyson was too far away or otherwise unavailable. Of course, there was the time that she slept with Bo under the Ash's orders to distract her, but she preferred to forget about that one, as it was not exactly one of her finer moments.

Still, the fact remained that they'd never had sex before simply to feel pleasure. There had always been a purpose. Bo needed to feed, Bo needed to heal, the Ash wanted Bo distracted. Yet, here Bo was, attempting to- oh, who was she kidding, Bo wasn't _trying_ anything. Bo _was_ seducing her. Very successfully. With nothing but words. There was no touching, not yet, so Lauren knew that Bo wasn't using her powers. This was nothing but Bo's own charm and seduction skill. And it was working very, very well.

"You... You want casual sex?" Lauren asked, her voice shaky.

"No." Bo said simply, her breath ghosting across Lauren's neck, though she was careful to avoid skin contact.

"But-?" Lauren began, confused, but Bo silenced her with but a look of desire as she stepped back around to face Lauren.

"Casual sex is what I have with Dyson." Bo said. "I want something different from you. I want fire. I want passion. I want it hard and rough. I want to leave us both so satisfied and sore that we can barely move tomorrow morning. I want to make your back arch so high that you instantly become an Olympic-class gymnast. I want to make you scream so loud that opera singers in Italy go deaf." She said bluntly.

Lauren's breath caught, and her eyes went wide as she listened to Bo. "Oh." She managed. So eloquent. Yet, she couldn't really form a coherent thought as the mental images surged through her mind, endless possibilities of what Bo was seeking from her, each of them more shocking and arousing than the one before it. Lauren was sure that she had a lake nestled between her thighs, as aroused as she was, and Bo could definitely tell, the way she was looking at her. She had a knowing smirk on her face as she turned and walked back towards the stairs.

Bo didn't need to look back at Lauren. She knew the blonde would be right behind her as soon as she managed to get her legs to work again.

And she was right. It took almost five full minutes before Lauren was able to move again, once she was sure her legs could support the movement, but once she did move, she found her legs carrying her up the stairs to where the tan goddess was waiting to ravage her.

When she walked into Bo's room, she saw Bo had already changed from her casual clothes into a black silk robe, and was laying on her bed, the room bathed in soft candle light, the robe open slightly at the top, exposing a generous amount of cleavage.

Bo's eyes were fixed on Lauren, waiting for something, the beast inside just barely held at bay by Bo's patience. "Take your clothes off. Slowly." Bo said, her voice dripping with lust for her human friend.

Lauren swallowed and nodded, her hands shakily moving to the hem of her turquoise shirt, slipping it up her torso quickly, until Bo's voice stopped her.

"I said slowly." Bo reminded her patiently, and Lauren felt another shiver run down her spine.

The human started taking her own shirt off again, this time following Bo's instructions, and doing it slowly. She felt goosebumps every time she felt the fabric brush against her skin, anticipation of what was to come. She kept her eyes on Bo's the whole time, surprised that Bo's eyes never wavered from hers, either, even when the shirt was lifted over her chest, exposing her breasts, covered by a simple black bra. Their eye contact was broken briefly as the shirt covered Lauren's eyes for a moment, but even then, once the shirt was gone, Lauren found that Bo's eyes hadn't strayed. It seemed Bo was currently more interested in how the situation was affecting Lauren than in exploring her body, and that thought aroused Lauren even more.

Lauren couldn't possibly get more aroused than she was in that moment as she stared into Bo's eyes. She reached around behind herself to undo her bra, but again, Bo's voice stopped her. "Pants next." Bo's voice was barely a whisper, but it somehow had the power to make Lauren's hands instinctively change course and slowly move down to the front of her jeans. The button came undone with a slight _pop_ , and the sound of the zipper sent a visible shiver down Bo's back, and Lauren could tell that Bo was just as painfully aroused as she was.

She was wrong. She _could_ get more aroused. And she did.

The next few minutes dragged on, with Bo eagerly watching Lauren strip for her, both of them steadily growing more and more ready for each other. Lauren savored the slow pace, because she knew that in a few minutes, when they were both naked, and Bo finally got her hands on her, the slow pace would become anything but, and they would become a whirlwind of pleasure.

When Lauren was finally bare for Bo, the succubus finally tore her eyes away from her's to admire the blonde's body, taking in every inch of creamy skin, until her eyes settled between Lauren's legs. Her wetness was very, very apparent as it caught the light of the candles and shone, the insides of her thighs completely covered in it.

Bo growled. _Growled._ And Lauren knew then and there that foreplay was over.

The succubus lurched forward and grabbed Lauren, pulling her onto the bed on top of her, wrapping her arms around Lauren's neck to pull her in for a searing kiss, which Lauren returned all too eagerly.

Bo fisted Lauren's hair and pulled her head back to expose her throat, which she happily grazed her teeth across and attached her lips, sucking hard enough that Lauren knew Bo would leave a very visible and exposed mark. The thought that Bo was marking her for everyone to see drew the first moan from Lauren's throat before she even realized she'd made a sound, and she unintentionally bucked her hips into Bo's. The robe had fallen open around Bo's hips, so the movement caught them both making full skin contact, and they each gasped as a short shock of pleasure ran through them as their wet heats made contact for the first time.

"Do that again." Bo said, her voice a husky growl, and Lauren followed her command on instinct, her hips bucking involuntarily again at the sound of Bo's voice.

They both moaned again at the sensation, and Lauren's hands flew down to untie the robe and push the offending garment off of Bo's body to expose her completely as she attached her lips to Bo's neck and sucked hard.

Bo groaned and pressed her hips up into Lauren's, seeking out more friction as they started moving their cores against each other, the slick sounds filling the room along with their almost constant moans.

Lauren came undone first, cumming embarrassingly quickly, only a minute or so after the first meeting of their centers. Though, in her defense, the foreplay was intense.

Bo, however, didn't have that problem. She had amazing self control as she watched Lauren coming undone, her eyes fluttering closed from the pleasure as her body went rigid. The succubus kept moving slowly, allowing Lauren to ride out her high and slowly come down before flipping them over so she was on top, staring down at the human with a smirk. "You've had your fun being on top. Now it's my turn." Lauren wasn't sure whether that was a promise or a warning, but either way, it had the intended effect as the sudden change in position stalled Lauren enough for Bo to quickly yank the belt off her robe and tie Lauren's hands to the headboard before she even knew what happened.

"Wha-?" Bo cut Lauren off with another searing kiss as she hovered over her. Lauren moaned into the kiss, barely able to form coherent thoughts, simply reacting to Bo's touches and kisses. Her back arched when she felt Bo's hands on her breasts. Her hips bucked consistently every time she felt Bo's core against her own.

She opened eyes she didn't even realized she'd closed, and stared down at Bo as she- wait, when did she get down there?

Bo stared up at Lauren from between her legs with a smirk as she blew a stream of icy cold air on her steaming hot, wet sex, which drew a gasp out of the bound human, causing her back to arch and her hips to buck, all three of Bo's favorite reactions in one. Bo didn't hesitate to attach her lips to Lauren's clit and began circling the bud with her tongue, which took Lauren's breath away completely and made the arch in her back grow higher, following through on Bo's promise to turn Lauren into an Olympic gymnast.

Bo hooked her arms up and around Lauren's thighs to hold her hips in place as she _devoured_ her hungrily, lapping up every drop of the blonde's essence. Again, Lauren came quickly, but this time, Bo didn't slow down to help her come down. Instead, she kept going hard and strong, shoving Lauren into orgasm after orgasm, until neither of them could keep count, and it seemed that Lauren had been in an orgasm longer than she'd been building up. Lauren was a writhing mess under Bo, and the succubus was loving it, loving the way her essences gushed out of her like a dam inside her had been demolished, releasing the held back floods. Bo drank it all up until she'd had her fill, then she mercifully let Lauren come down, then crawled up to kiss her, letting her taste herself on Bo's tongue.

Lauren looked tiredly up at Bo when they separated for air, and Bo chuckled. "Get some sleep." She said. "And sleep well, because I still have to make some Italian opera singers go deaf." She said with a wink, her smile being the last thing Lauren saw before blacking out.

* * *

 **Alriiiight, so that took longer to write than I thought. Sorry for the wait, but here it is. It isn't much, but then, Bo/Lauren and friends with benefits isn't much detail to go on, lol. S, I hope you all enjoyed the first part of Bo's Conquests! If you liked it, send in your prompts whether in reviews or via a PM.**

 **Speaking of prompts, I have, unfortunately, a conflict of interests regarding a couple requests from some of you guys. One of you has asked me to not do any threesomes or GPs featuring Bo and Lauren together, whereas another one of you has specifically asked _for_ a GP doccubus. Unfortunately, I can't honor both of these requests, but here's what I'll do. When I get around to posting any chapters featuring GP, I will put it in the chapter title along with any pairings, so no one reads anything they don't want to read. Same with threesomes, all three names will be listed as the chapter title so everyone knows what each chapter contains, and can skip it if it's something that doesn't interest them.**

 **Anyway, hit me with your prompts, guys!**


End file.
